Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and a control method thereof, particularly relates to a technique for setting shooting conditions for an image.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, shooting functions have increased accompanying the evolution of image capturing apparatuses. While it has become possible to enjoy various ways of creating pictures by combining multiple parameters according to the scene, setting of shooting parameters has become complicated. There has been demand for a function according to which one's favorite shooting parameters can be easily set.
Japanese Patent No. 4445657 discloses a technique of reading out shooting conditions and image processing conditions stored in correspondence with image data of a selected reproduced image and setting shooting conditions and image processing of a digital camera based on these pieces of information.
However, according to Japanese Patent No. 4445657, although the image processing conditions for a reproduced image can be set as the shooting conditions, it is not possible to reflect shooting settings for an image being reproduced and make a transition to a shooting mode immediately.